Hotarubi No Mori E
by Nadin88
Summary: [VKOOK version] Setiap liburan musim panas Jungkook selalu berlibur kerumah kakeknya untuk bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai namun tak boleh ia sentuh. /"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menyentuhku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" – Jungkook/ It's YAOI / R n R?


Title : Hotarubi No Mori E

Author : Nadin

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, V / Kim Taehyung

Support cast : Park Jimin, other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Supranatural, Hurt, dll

Rating : T

.

.

.

 **Declaimer : FF ini adalah remake dari film anime Jepang yang judulnya Hotarubi No Morie. Awalnya author bingung mau nentuin castnya siapa. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya author milih VKOOK. Yokk... VKOOK Shipper come here. Cerita sedikit diubah namun tidak mengubah alur asli dari film ini.**

 **Summary : Setiap liburan musim panas Jungkook selalu berlibur kerumah kakeknya untuk bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai namun tak boleh ia sentuh. /"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menyentuhku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" – Jungkook/**

 **Warning : It's YAOI. Gak suka? Tinggalkan.**

.

 **.**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu." Teriak seorang namja manis yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berlari turun ke bawah. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma itu pun menghampirinya.

"Sudah kau cek semua barang-barangmu?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah eomma." Jawab namja manis itu sembari memakai sepatunya.

"Kau memakai sepatu itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sepatu kesayanganku."

"Kau tidak membawa topi? Ini topimu." Yeoja paruh baya itu menyodorkan topi merah yang menjadi topi kesayangan anaknya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Gomawo eomma."

"Ingat, jangan mambantah perkataan haraboji."

"Nde."

"Patuhi semua tata tertib di kereta dan jangan membuat masalah."

"Nde."

"Pastikan kau selalu mengecek semua barang-barangmu, jangan sampai ada yang hilang."

"Arraseo, aku tahu eomma. Aku selalu kesana setiap tahun, tak ada yang perlu eomma khawatirkan."

"Hati-hati, Kookie."

"Aku sudah besar eomma. Aku berangkat sekarang, annyeong." Namja bernama Jungkook itupun melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan berlari menuju halte yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat berseri karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengunjungi tempat favoritnya yang begitu ia rindukan setiap tahun. Terutama untuk mengenang sosok yang sudah mengisi hatinya sampai saat ini, pertemuan pertama saat Jungkook baru berusia 6 tahun.

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Jungkook tengah berjalan-jalan di hutan dekat tempat tinggal kakeknya. Namun ia tersesat dan tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke rumah kakeknya. Hutan ini dirumorkan sebagai tempat tinggal para arwah yang katanya akan mengganggu orang-orang yang berada dihutan ketika hari mulai gelap. Sekarang hari sudah semakin sore. Jungkook sangat ketakutan dan terus berlari kesana kemari hingga kelelahan dan akhirnya terduduk di rerumputan sambil menangis dan berharap seseorang dapat menolongnya.

"Hei." Jungkook mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut perak dengan topeng rubah berwarna putih yang dipakainya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sendirian?" tanyanya lagi. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

"TOLONG….!" Jungkook berteriak sambil berlari mendekati namja itu namun tiba-tiba namja itu menyingkir sehingga Jungkook terjatuh di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Jungkook pun bangun dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Mian. Kau manusia kan? Jika ada manusia yang menyentuhku, maka aku akan menghilang." Jungkook pun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hah? Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Hyung, bukan manusia?"

"Bukan."

"Wah.. Kalau begitu apa hyung adalah hantu?"

"Begitulah."

"Tapi apa maksudnya hyung akan menghilang?" Jungkook pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh namja itu. Namun namja itu langsung menghindar. Jungkook mencobanya lagi dan namja itu tetap menghindar. Karena gemas Jungkook pun berdiri dan berlari berusaha menyentuh namja itu. Walaupun gagal berkali-kali Jungkook tidak menyerah dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Hingga akhirnya namja itu mengambil sebatang kayu yang terjatuh dan…

 _Tuukk_

"Aww…" Jungkook jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya setelah merasakan sebuah batang kayu mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aduh… I-Ini benar-benar sakit. Hyung memang bukan manusia. Tak ada manusia yang memukul anak-anak sampai sekeras ini. Huaaaa.… Eommaaaa…"

"Menghilang, juga bisa berarti lenyap. Ini karena sihir yang diberikan padaku oleh para arwah dihutan ini. Karena itu, jika ada manusia yang menyentuhku, itu adalah akhir bagiku. Atau dengan kata lain aku akan mati."

"M-Mianhe. Aku tak tau jika ada yang seperti itu." Namja itu pun menyodorkan kayunya ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau tersesat kan? Peganglah kayu ini dan aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini." Jungkook pun tersenyum cerah karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan pertolongan untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Karena terlalu senang Jungkook pun kembali berteriak dan berlari hendak memeluk namja itu.

"GOMAWOOO….!"

"Huaaaa…!" Namja itu pun terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengambil tindakan penyelamatan.

 _Tuukk_

Sebatang kayu pun kembali mendarat dikepala Jungkook.

"Aaaawww…." Jungkook kembali memegangi kepalanya sambil berguling-guling di tanah.

"Haish… Bukankan tadi sudah kukatakan padamu?"

"M-Mianhe…. A-Aku hanya… Terlalu senang"

.

.

.

.

Namja itu pun menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Jungkook keluar dari hutan ini. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan pada kayu di masing-masing ujungnya. Mereka pun melewati sebuah kuil kuno yang sudah lama tidak dipakai lagi.

"Ini seperti kencan saja ya." Ucap Jungkook membuka suara.

"Kencan yang tidak romantis." Jawab namja itu. Namja itu pun memandangi Jungkook di balik topeng putihnya itu.

"Kau… Tak perlu takut." Jungkook pun menoleh.

"Takut apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di ujung kuil kuno itu.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai disini. Jika kau berjalan lurus dari tempat ini, kau akan menemukan jalan keluar ke arah pemukiman. Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Apakah hyung selalu berada di tempat ini? Apakah jika aku kesini kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan arwah. Jika kau kesini lagi, kau tak akan bisa pulang selamanya. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di hutan ini. Itu yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku bukan orang sini. Oh ya, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Nama hyung siapa?" Namja itu diam saja membiarkan Jungkook yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat Jungkook merinding seketika. Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah dan hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yang jelas besok aku kan datang lagi dan memberikan hadiah pada hyung karena hyung sudah mau membantuku. Sampai jumpa..!"

"Namaku V." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Namun orang yang dicarinya sudah menghilang. Jungkook pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera pulang karena khawatir kakeknya akan kebingungan mencarinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sudah ia hafal memanggil namanya.

"Kookie..! Kau dimana?" Jungkook melihat kakeknya di depan matanya. Ia pun langsung berteriak dan berlari kearah kakeknya.

"HARABOJI…..!"

 _Tuukk_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Sendirian di hutan, kalau kau terluka apa yang akan kau lakukan? kalau kau hilang bagaimana, hah?"

"Huaaaa…." Jungkook langsung memeluk kakeknya sambil menangis.

"Kajja, kita pulang." Jungkook pun menggandeng tangan kakeknya.

"Haraboji."

"Hmm…"

"Apa benar para arwah tinggal dihutan itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Yah.. walaupun haraboji belum pernah melihatnya sendiri. Dulu saat haraboji masih kecil, haraboji bersama teman haraboji pernah masuk kedalam hutan itu untuk melihat arwah secara langsung. Tapi kami tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Namun salah seorang teman haraboji ada yang bilang, saat malam musim panas mereka masuk ke dalam hutan dan bersenang-senang di sebuah festival disana. Namun tak ada penduduk yang mengadakan festival di dalam hutan. Lalu festival apa yang mereka lihat? Itu tidak masuk akal, tapi mereka mengira kalau festival itu adalah festival para arwah. Hahaha… Jadi teringat lagi." Sesampainya dirumah, Jungkook kembali teringat kata-kata V.

" _Jika kau kesini lagi, kau tak akan bisa pulang selamanya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang lagi"

"Hyung…" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ternyata hyung menungguku….!" Dan seperti kebiasaannya jika sudah terlewat senang, Jungkook kembali berteriak dan berlari kearah V yang duduk di atas tangga.

 _Tuukk_

"Aww…." Akhirnya Jungkook kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Kau tidak pernah belajar sama sekali."

"Mian, aku tadi senang sekali."

"Sepertinya aku memang harus berhati-hati denganmu. Apalagi dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka berteriak dan berlari kearahku." V pun turun dari tangga menghampiri Jungkook.

"Disini panas. Mau pergi ke tempat yang lebih sejuk?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu." Jungkook tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan yang ia bawa dari rumah sambil mengejar V dari belakang. Sambil memakan eskrim yang Jungkook bawa dari rumah, Jungkook memandangi keadaan hutan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa melihat sesuatu di balik pohon. Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing dan kembali mengejar V dari belakang. Hingga sebuah penampakan berwarna hitam mengagetkannya.

"Dia… Manusia? Bisakah aku memakannya?" nampaknya makhluk itu sedang berbicara dengan V. Jungkook ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang V.

"Tidak. Dia temanku."

"Begitu ya. Hey, manusia. Jangan pernah menyentuh V, atau aku akan memakanmu." Lalu makhluk itu pun pergi dan berubah menjadi rubah.

"Eh, itu rubah."

"Itu adalah salah satu arwah penunggu hutan ini. Dia tidak menggigit, tapi hanya menakuti orang-orang dengan menggongong."

"Jadi itu tadi arwah? Hebat…! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat arwah sungguhan…! Mereka memang benar-benar ada. Waaaww….!"

"Haish.. Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa." V pun berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berteriak sambil meloncat terkagum-kagum.

"Ini luar biasa…! Eh, hyung, tunggu aku." Jungkook pun kembali mengejar V.

"V hyung, apa kau arwah yang tak berwajah? Kenapa kau menggunakan topeng? Apa wajahmu rata?" V sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Jungkook yang sedikit menghina wajah tampannya –menurutnya-.

"Tak perlu memikirkan aku. Ceritakan saja soal dirimu."

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Itu yang kutunggu." Jungkook tersenyum sambil berlari dan berteriak ketika mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan kecil yang cukup indah di dalam hutan. Setelah saat itu, besoknya, dan besoknya lagi Jungkook selalu mengunjungi V dan bermain di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahahah… Ayo, hyung. Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa."

"Awas kau, aku akan menangkapmu kali ini." V mengejar Jungkook dengan sebatang kayu kecil yang di pegangnya.

"Sini, sini. Kejar aku, hahaha…"

 _Bruukk_

"Aduh."

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook menghampiri V yang terjatuh.

"Kena kau."

"Huuuaaaaaa…. Hyung curang."

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini Jungkook."

"Tidak akan. Hahahaha…" Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Siang pun berubah menjadi sore. Jungkook yang sedang memetik bunga melihat V yang terbaring diatas rumput. Ia pun menghampiri V yang sedang tertidur.

"V hyung tertidur?" Jungkook mengamati topeng yang dikenakan V.

"Kalau menyentuh topengnya tidak apa-apa kan?" Karena penasaran Jungkook pun membuka topeng V secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan namja yang sedang terlelap itu. Dengan rasa was was Jungkook mengangkat topeng itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jungkook ketika melihat wajah V yang ternyata sangat tampan. Tanpa disangka V pun pembuka matanya dan memperlihat kan mata kuningnya sehingga membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget.

"HUUAAAAA… Mian…"

 _Tuukk_

"Aww…" Jungkook kembali menaruh topeng yang dikenakan V di wajahnya dengan sedikit keras sehingga membuat pemiliknya kaget dan kesakitan.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan kepada orang yang sedang tertidur. Kau cukup menyeramkan sebagai anak-anak." Jungkook teringat dengan wajah V tadi, rambut perak dengan mata kuning. V benar-benar berbeda. Dan tentu saja, tampan.

"Mianhe. Tapi.. Kau benar-benar tertidur kan?"

"Ya, aku terlihat normal bukan?"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan topeng itu?"

"Karena jika aku tidak menggunakannya, aku tida terlihat seperti arwah kan?"

"Aneh."

"Hahahaha…." Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas menuju kuil karena hari sudah mulai sore dan sudah waktunya Jungkook pulang.

"Anu… V hyung..."

"Hmm…"

"Aku tidak bisa datang lagi besok. Aku sudah memberitahumu kan, aku hanya berlibur kerumah haraboji saat musim panas saja. Besok aku harus pulang ke Seoul." V menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu apa kau akan datang lagi tahun depan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Sejak saat itu, musim panas adalah musim yang sangat Jungkook sukai dan sangat ditunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya. Menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah kakeknya adalah rutinitasnya setiap tahun. Karena V selalu setia menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"Ini menyenangkan…! Airnya dingin."

"Kau itu aneh. Tentu saja air itu dingin." Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan lagi."

"Baiklah." Saat menyusuri hutan, tiba-tiba sebuah ranting pohon memengang V dan menjauhkannya dari Jungkook.

"V hyung!"

"Bahaya, V. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia manusia. Jika dia menyentuhmu, kau akan menghilang."

"Terima kasih, tapi tak apa. Dia temanku." Ranting itu pun kembali masuk diantara dedaunan yang lebat.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, manusia."

"Baik, tidak akan."

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook… Kau dimana?"

"BOO..!" Tiba-tiba Jungkook muncul di depan V dengan kaki bergelantung diatas pohon.

"UWAA..! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengagetkanmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat ketakutan. Hihihi.."

"Kurasa kau takkan bisa melihatnya."

"V hyung, aku akan kembali besok. Bisakan kau membuka topengmu kali ini?"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… UAAAAA….!" Tiba-tiba ranting pohon yang diduduki Jungkook patah dan Jungkook pun terjatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah. V pun kaget dan hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap Jungkook.

"Hati-hati, Jungkook…!" Jungkook melihat itu dan langsung membulatkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya V sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan dan kembali menarik tangannya ketika Jungkook terjatuh diatas semak-semak.

"Awww…."

"Uh, Hampir saja." Dengan kepala terbalik, Jungkook pun menatap V dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mian. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku… tidak apa-apa. Aduh…" Jungkook pun membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk menghadap V.

"Tapi syukurlah" Jungkook pun tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyentuhku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata pun turun dari mata Jungkook. Jungkook menangis di depan V.

"Hiks… Apapun yang terjadi… Hiks… Jangan pernah menyentuhku."

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Jungkook sudah berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ia memakai seragamnya dan akan menunjukkannya pada V di tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Haraboji, aku bergi dulu." Lalu Jungkook berlari masuk kedalam hutan dan menemui V di kuil kuno tepat biasa mereka bertemu.

"V hyung. Aku datang lagi. Lihat seragamku, Aku sekarang sudah duduk di bangku Junior High School."

"Kau beranjak dewasa sekarang. Mau pergi?"

"Ayo"

Secara perlahan usia Jungkook mulai menyamai V. Jungkook bahkan tak menyangkanya jika pertumbuhan para arwah sangatlah lamban. Dan satu hal terlintas di otak Jungkook. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Jungkook akan menjadi lebih tua dari V.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, ayo makan semangka."

"Nde."

"Musim panas kali ini bagus, semangkanya menjadi lebih manis. Jika seperti ini terus, musim dingin akan menjadi lebih dingin."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Karena tempat ini terletak diantara pegunungan dan laut, perbedaan musim dingin dan musim panas akan sangat terasa. Bahkan bisa membekukan hutan itu." Jungkook pun teringat dengan V. Setelah menghabiskan semangkanya, ia mengambil syal dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menemui V.

"Apa ini? Sebuah syal?"

"Nde. Musim dingin kali ini akan sangat dingin. Hyung pakai ya."

"Baiklah."

"Sampai Jumpa tahun depan."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam di depan jendela kelasnya sambil memandangi halaman luar sekolahnya yang tertutup salju. Matanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong karena pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Yang jelas, Jungkook sedang memikirkan V saat ini. Sampai-sampai Jungkook tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menunggunya dengan perasaan jengkel.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Ndeee…!" Seakan pikirannya sudah kembali sadar ia pun terlonjak kaget dengan suara seseorang yang berteriak keras di telinganya.

"Yak! Dasar kau ini. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan cara ini agar kau bisa meresponku."

"Jiminie? Hehehe… Merespon apa?" Tanya Jungkook lengkap dengan wajah polosnya. Orang yang dipanggil Jimin itupun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali Jeon Jungkook, dan kau sama sekali tak meresponku."

"Hehehe… Mian mian..." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan.

"Belakangan ini kau sering melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eum… Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong Jeon Jungkook. Aku sudah mengenalmu 3 tahun ini."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak pandai berbohong."

"Lalu, apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan temanku yang ada di Busan."

"Oh, orang yang kau temui waktu kau mengunjungi rumah kakekmu? Bukankah kau selalu kesana setiap tahun?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi setahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan. Mungkin dia baik-baik saja di sana. Kajja, kita pulang. Aku ingin segera sampai dirumah untuk menghangatkan tubuhku."

"Baiklah, ayo." Jungkook dan Jimin pun turun meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi. Namun sosok V itu masih mengganjal dipikirannya. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, ia melamun lagi di tengah jalan.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Ndee…!" Jungkook kembali terlonjak kaget. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Dan Jimin pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Eh? Benarkan?"

"Setidaknya, perhatikan jalanmu." Jungkook pun melihat kebawah. Benar saja, ia sudah berada diatas genangan air yang membeku. Kalau Jimin tidak menghentikannya tadi, mungkin Jungkook sudah terpleset.

"Eh?"

"Haish kau ini. Hati-hati, kau bisa terpleset. Pegang tanganku." Jimin pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Jungkook keluar dari es itu. Jungkook kembali teringat dengan V. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh V. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, maka itu akan menjadi akhir bagi V. Dan tentu saja Jungkook tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jungkook berharap musim panas akan segera tiba.

' _V hyung, aku ingin bertemu denganmu'_

.

.

.

.

"Itu seragam barumu?"

"Nde. Aku sudah duduk di bangku Senior High School sekarang." Ucapnya gembira. Lalu mereka kembali jalan-jalan di hutan.

"Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya, kau bahkan sudah sebesar ini."

"Begitulah." Lalu mereka berhenti di depan sungai yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bermain.

"Kau tidak mengejarku lagi kali ini?" Jungkook mencibir.

"Aku sudah belajar atas semua yang terjadi. Memang menyenangkan. Tiga tahun lagi setelah aku lulus, aku akan mencari pekerjaan disekitar sini. Jadi aku bisa terus bersama hyung. Iya kan?" Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Jungkook, akan kuceritakan tentang diriku. Sebenarnya aku bukan arwah, tapi aku juga bukan manusia. Aku dulunya juga manusia sama sepertimu. Saat aku masih bayi, orang tuaku membuangku di hutan ini. Aku ditinggal disini dan terus menangis. Hingga akhirnya para arwah di hutan ini menemukanku. Mereka bilang aku tidak pernah berhenti menangis. Sampai akhirnya mereka memakaikanku topeng ini dan aku pun berhenti menangis. Seharusnya aku sudah mati. Tapi para arwah memberiku kehidupan dengan sihir mereka agar aku bisa terus hidup sampai sekarang, dengan syarat aku tidak boleh menyentuh manusia atau aku akan menghilang. Aku seperti hantu." V terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jungkook, tak apa jika kau melupakanku. Tubuh ini sangat rapuh. Jika menyentuh manusia sihirnya akan pecah dan aku akan menghilang. Sangat lemah. Entah berapa lama lagi aku akan-"

"Sesuatu yang menghilang saat disentuh, itu seperti salju kan." Jungkook pun memotong kata-kata V, lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"Saat musim dingin, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Juga saat musim gugur, musim semi. Hyung, jangan pernah melupakanku. Waktu mungkin akan memisahkan kita berdua, tapi hingga saat itu tiba, teruslah bersamaku. Arra?"

.

.

.

.

"Festival arwah? Apa itu?" Tanya Jungkook pada V yang masih fokus memancing.

"Bukan, festival musim panas. Festival yang diadakan oleh para arwah setiap malam musim panas."

"Sama saja kan."

"Tapi nuansanya berbeda. Saat kau masih kecil, kupikir kau akan ketakutan. Jadi aku tidak mengajakmu waktu itu. Tapi malam ini, bisakah kau diam-diam keluar? Aku sangat ingin pergi kesana bersamamu."

"Tentu. Aku akan pergi." Ucapnya senang.

"Kalau begitu, jam 8 ditempat biasa aku akan menunggumu."

"Baik. Tapi festival arwah yang dihadiri para arwah sedikit menakutkan. Apa lagi, pada malam hari.."

"Tenang saja. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan festival yang biasa diadakan manusia. Pernak-perniknya juga hampir sama. Dan, aku akan melindungimu."

"Saat kau mengatakan itu, aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

"Lakukan saja."

"Heh?"

"Aku serius."

.

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Setelah Jungkook dan V bertemu ditempat biasa, mereka pun pergi ke tempat festival arwah diadakan. Jungkook tersenyum melihat jelmaan para arwah yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia dengan berbagai topeng yang di kenakannya. Itu terlihat lucu.

"Mereka berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Ini seperti festival biasa."

"Mengesankan bukan? Bahkan manusia yang datang kesini sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini."

"Hahaha… seperti yang diceritakan oleh haraboji. Temannya pernah datang kesini."

"Jungkook."

"Nde?"

"Ikatkan ini ke pergelangan tanganmu. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku atau kau akan tersesat." V menyodorkan kain berwarna putih kepada Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengangguk dan langsung menuruti pekataan V.

"Hahaha… Ini seperti kencan saja."

"Bukankah kita memang sedang kencan?" Semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Jungkook.

"Ayo pergi."

Jungkook dan V pun berjalan-jalan di festival itu dan melakukan berbagai hal. Seperti melihat pertunjukan, membeli permen kapas yang tiba-tiba melayang sendiri, melihat kembang api, bercanda bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai akhirnya hari sudah semakin gelap dan Jungkook harus segera pulang.

"Wah… tadi itu aneh sekali. Mereka semua menyamar. Seperti perlombaan saja. Apa setiap tahun seperti itu?"

"Yah, setiap musim panas."

"Hihihi…"

"Jungkook."

"Nde."

"Aku tak sanggup lagi menunggu musim panas selanjutnya datang. Itu terlalu lama bagiku."

"Eh?"

"Saat aku jauh darimu, walaupun aku tak bisa melewati kerumunan orang banyak, aku ingin sekali pergi menemuimu." Jungkook terdiam. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja itu namun ia tak bisa. Sampai akhirnya V berhenti dan memakaikan topengnya pada Jungkook lalu menciumnya.

"Topeng itu, kau simpan ya." Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas kearah V yang sedang tersenyum padanya di bawah sinar rembulan. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

' _Mungkin tahun depan ia tak akan berada di sana lagi. Ini adalah akhir bagi kami'_

"Tunggu."

"Ahahaha…." V dan Jungkook mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang berlari di belakang mereka. Hingga salah satu dari anak itu tersandung dan hampir terjatuh di depan V.

"Hati-hati!" Dengan refleks V meraih tangan anak itu untuk menolongnya. Lalu Jungkook menghampiri anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne. Gomawo." Anak itu pun melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Hati-hati ya."

Lalu Jungkook menoleh ke arah V. Secara perlahan jemari kanan V berubah menjadi kristal hijau yang beterbangan.

"V hyung? Kau…" Tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, raut wajah Jungkook pun berubah.

"Apa tadi itu manusia?!" V masih memandangi tangannya.

"V hyung…" Jungkook hampir menangis melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jungkook, kemarilah. Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu." V pun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jungkook sedikit takut, namun tanpa berfikir panjang lagi ia pun melepaskan topengnya dan berlari ke arah V dan langsung memeluknya. Namun, pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama karena secara perlahan tubuh V pun menghilang menyisakan Jungkook yang terjatuh di tanah sambil memeluk pakaian yang dikenakan V tadi. Jungkook kembali menangis. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan ia tak akan bertemu dengan V lagi. Selamanya.

" _Jungkook, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

Jungkook pun mengambil topeng pemberian V yang terjatuh di tanah. Jungkook memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tiba-tiba diantara pepohotan terlihat beberapa arwah yang menampakkan diri di depan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, terima kasih."

"Kami ingin terus bersama V, tapi kau telah mengabulkan keinginan terbesarnya untuk bisa menyentuh manusia."

"Akhirnya ia di peluk oleh seorang manusia yang ia cintai."

Jungkook pun melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pulang meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin untuk sementara waktu ia tidak akan menunggu musim panas lagi. Hatinya sakit, dan air matanya kembali jatuh. Namun, kehangatan yang diberikan oleh V, dan musim panas yang telah mereka lewati bersama, akan selalu terkenang di hati Jungkook. Selamanya.

 **-Flashback end-**

"Oh, Kookie sudah datang."

"Haraboji. Annyeong"

"Ayo masuk, ada makanan kesukaanmu di dalam."

"Nde."

' _Setidaknya V hyung ada untuk selalu ku kenang.'_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Udah dulu deh, segini aja, karena ceritanya emang gitu. Ada yang mau ngasi masukan? R n R nya jangan lupa ye..**


End file.
